Journey Into Darkness
A journey starts to save the universe from a mysterious energy that deletes all in its path. Chapter I:The Journey Begins It was an average day so far, E-114 was reading the Club Penguin times to see if there was any races coming up. "Cover Story: Deletion Leak" Read one of the pages. "Hmmm, Deletion Leak? That brings back memories of something..." E-114 said, continuing to read. "One of the Deletion Manufacturing plants in Litcheblossom leaked yesterday, causing a strange black liquid to ooze into the ocean. It floated to a strange structure, known as the Cat Arch and teleported through it" "Cat Arch?" E-114 thought about that for a minute. "I think some guy called Ben Hun knows about something like that". He thought for a while about the whole idea of some kinda black ooze floating through the Cat Arch thing and then desided for no reason at all to enter a contest to win tickets to the HunEmpire.Besides its not like he will win it any way. E-114 opened up his old padtop which he had been given as a gift a long time and typed in "Tickets for the HunEmpire".After a bit work E-114 found a website giving away tickets for the HunEmpire in a random name drawing.E-114 after a while of thinking on it desided to enter the contest.After a while by mear chance E-114 found out that he had one the contest and tickets on the next flight to the HunEmpire.E-114 wondered what he was thinking! He entered the contest just because he was bored and had an idea about going to the HunEmpire to learn more about this Cat Potal but he could'nt really go? could he? he had things to do work to be done.E-114 pondered on the Idea and finnaly desided "Who cares about work! I want an adventure!" So he packed his things maps padtop note pads and pens and aranged trasnportation to the next flight to the HunEmpire. Just before he walked out the door Hurricane walked into the room, looking sad. "Boss, I lost the race. Now I need something fun to do to make myself feel better." "Then come with me on an adventure to all sorts of places!" "Like what? And how did you get tickets?" "Well I'm bored too, so I thought I would track down that weird Deletion stuff and get rid of it so it can't spread!" "Wow, boss, that was a mouthful!" "Quiet and lets get going! I won tickets to the HunEmpire so we can talk with this Ben Hun guy and we can get going!" "OK Boss!" Chapter II:HunEmpire "Ok Hurricane, this is the plane to the HunEmpire. It arrives in an hour." "Ok Boss, lets wait." E-114 and Hurricane sit at a table for awhile, E-114 toying with a screw. "This is entertaining and-ow!" E-114 had poked his finger on the screw, leaving a small cut. "Boss, you alright?" "Yah" E-114 and Hurricane look out the window to see there plane land, and they go rushing for the plane. "Yah! Time for some adventure!" "Yah Boss!" E-114 and Hurricane run like there life depends on it towards the plane, and see the metal detector. "Plane time!" E-114 runs through the Metal Detector, for it to beep. "Aw geez,my belt" "Sir, no metal is aloud on the plane" "Ugh, fine, now lets GO!" E-114 and Hurricane run onto the plane and take a seat. "Well we made it, now for the 3 hour flight" "Yah..." After a long airplane ride, they land at the HunEmpire, to see a penguin known as Mr. Rare "Would you like to buy some Brain Soap? Its SUPER RARE!" "Umm... no thanks. By any chance, do you know of any penguin by the name of Ben Hun? We need him to help us find the Cat Arch. He's been there once" E-114 said. "Why he's at the capital! but are you sure you dont wanna by some Brain Soap you know its SUPER RARE!" "Ok fine! how much does it cost?" "Why only 3000000000 coins" "cant aford it but Thanks anyway! C'mon Boss!" E-114 and Hurricane run off for the palace, and ring the doorbell. "By any chance is a Mr. Ben Hun here?" Said E-114, trying to open the door. "Yeah." "Well tell him we're going on an adventure with him! Bring his smart puffle, Brain, too!" Ben Hun walks out of his palace, and agrees to come with them on there adventure to the Cat Arch. Chapter III: Finding Director Zenny "So your Ben Hun, right?" E-114 asked. "Yep." "Well boy oh boy, your going to go an adventure: To the other side of all of existence!" "What...?" "You see, I researched that the Cat Arch can actually be used as a portal to different Universes. It is easy to get to the LOLcats, but the other Universes are tough." "Cool!" "But theres a problem." "What?" "We need a team. I think when this plane lands, we'll split up to find the team. We'll meet at the snowforts, ASAP!" "Uhhh" "Just do it!" The plane landed shortly, and the 3 penguins went on a wild gooses chase to make a team. Hurricane was assigned to find a puffle, Ben Hun to find an inventor, and E-114 was to find a super-hero. This is Hurricanes work. "Come on little guy!" "Squeaky!" The puffle suddenly runs away, like 100s of other of Hurricanes attempts. "A smart puffle would be nice. Like one that could talk. Not Mable but... one of those Directors!" Hurricane sees Director Zenny walking by, and Hurricane begins to chase him. "Hey wanna join my TEAM?" "Ahh!" Director Zenny vanished into thin air, to the Bureau Of Non-Universal Wannabes. "Ah shoot. I'll have to find him some other time." Hurricane went through many failed Puffle attempts, when he saw a white puffle know as Director Chenny talking with Director Zenny. "I got you now!" "Wahh!" Hurricane grabbed Director Zenny, and went running for E-114 and Ben Hun. "LET ME GO! I'M A RED PUFFLE I CAN SPAWN A CANNON! YOU WANT BOWLING PINS TO BE SHOT AT YOU!?" "Man, for a scardy puffle your feisty." "I AM NOT!" "Finally were here, wheres everyone?" "Free!" "-_-" "Fine" Chapter IV: Finding 12yz12ab Ben Hun was sent to find the inventor known as 12yz12ab. He knew very well that he'd be in his lab. "Well if I'm going to make the adventure worthwhile, Brain, we're going to need to find this inventor." "I agree." Said Brain. Ben Hun sees 12yz12ab holding a bag filled to the rim with textbooks with all sorts of different languages on them. "What is he doing, Brain?" "Well, Ben Hun, it seems he's learning all sorts of different languages" "Well I guess we'll just follow him to his lab" Ben Hun quietly follows 12yz12ab as he walks into his lab, and Ben Hun walks in. "So this is where his inventions are..." "Well we have to find him Brain! He's probably downstairs, guarded by security cameras and traps!" "We'll see..." Ben Hun carefully walked down some hallways, seeing that it wasn't heavily guarded at all, until they came to an eye scan 3000... "Brain, how are we going to get in now?" "Well, try using that Super Rare Brain Soap on it. It might fry its circuitry, so we can get in!" Ben Hun takes out some Brain Soap and rubs it all over the scanner on the eyescan 3000, causing the door to open. "How did you get into my lab?" "Brain Soap of course!" "Yah, Brain is right! But we need your help! We want to go on an adventure, but we need a scientist to come and help!" "Well sorry, I need to finish my "Translator 3000" " "Well, maybe you can bring it with you so you can add more languages to it!" "Well... then I'll come. Use the Transporter 3000 with me and we'll get to your meeting point." "OK!" Chapter V: Finding Avi. A. Tor. E-114 sat down on a bench, calling an Autobot. "Look, Vector, I need to talk to Avi in person." E-114 said to the Autobot on the other side of the phone. E-114 then glowed suddenly, and was teleported to Cybertron, in Avi's room. "Who are you? A Decepticon spy?" Avi asked, getting ready to fight. "No, I'm E-114, and I need your help. Darkness is growing in many universes, and I need you to help me and some friends fight the darkness." said E-114. "In that case, I'm in! Prepare for lift off!" said Avi, transforming and flying back to the CP Fanon Universe. "Hmm? How did you learn to do that?" E-114 asked "I'm an honorary Autobot, and I was given this ability and cybernetic form by Vector Prime, one of the original 7 Primes." "Ah ha, we're here!" Chapter VI: Finding the Cat Arch "Ok, we now have a full team. The scientist, the leader, the super powered one, the sidekick, and the strong guy. Now we're a super team!" E-114 said, excited. "Well I've mapped the way to the Cat Arch."Said Ben Hun. The team followed the map to the Cat Arch. There were several penguins wearing undeletable suits guarding it. "No one is allowed past this point. The Cat Arch is off limits until further notice." One of the many guards said. "Well I have a way to get past them..." Said 12yz12ab. "What?" A guard said, with a hint of anger in his voice. 12yz12ab pulled the Brain Soap out of Ben Huns pocket, throwing it at the guards, who were confused for several minutes. "GO!" Ben Hun yelled running for the portal, while Director Zenny started to run away in another direction, only for Hurricane to pull him back in. Chapter VII: A Dark Trap The Cat Arch was seemed to be endless. There was miles and miles of portals. Giant Cheeseburgers float around the portal, seemingly just begging to be eaten. Giant strings of yarn hang from the non-existent ceiling, and E-114's PDA suddenly blares "DELETION DANGER: IF DELETION ENERGY IS SUPPOSED TO BE REMOVED, TURN LEFT!" "Get on!" Avi yelled. "What is that supposed to mean?" E-114 shouted back. "You'll see!" Avi began to glow, and seemed to transform. He had is body turn from a robotic torso to a plane body, his arms to wings, a shield now covered his face. And finally, his feet turned into boosters. "Transformation complete!" Avi yelled "H-how did you do that?"Director Zenny said, scared. "You'll find out soon." Everyone hopped on the jet, and Avi took off at light speed. Cheeseburgers turned into blurrs, and yarn was slashed by the wings. A portal with a picture of a robot on it is seen, and the team goes flying in. E-114's PDA blares that the Universe in dangerous, and to turn back, causing E-114 to turn off warnings. "Woah!" E-114, Avi, Hurricane, Zenny, and Ben Hun fall into random bushes, which have some sort of view of the whole area. "Ugh, PDA, tell me where I am." "Jindai Highschool, Full Metal Panic Universe" "Whats that?"Ben said, ready for an adventure. "Well, If I remember correctly, its a Highshcool in some sort of continent in some random Universe, which my PDA thankfully told us. Look out! Someones coming!" A boy with black spiky hair and a girl with long blue hair walk by, holding books. "Who's that?" Zenny says. "Dunno." Says Avi. "Arg! Let me check. Say, wheres the scientist?" E-114 looks behind him, to see 12yz12ab typing away at some miniature computer. However, the only thing on the screen was Japanese lettering. "12! What the heck are you DOING????" 12yz12ab continues to type away at the miniature computer, shuffling through letters and translations for said letter. "12! This is not a time to be working on the "Translator 3000"! We have to find that black stuff and destroy it!" "Its no use, he's in his "Invention Mode" or whatever." Says Avi. "Right, I forgot some penguins have modes- WHERES HURRICANE!" E-114 stares at the spot Hurricane was once sitting, to see that he's gone, and that footprints are seen heading for inside the school. "PDA, give us all disguises! If we're going to go out there, we can't be caught!" "Command Not Available." "Arg! Lets go, Avi. Watch 12, Zenny." E-114 and Avi. A. Tor. sneak inside the building, and find themselves deep inside a hallway full of classrooms. The two people they saw earlier walk by the place there hiding. The girl drops a book, and E-114 grabs it and pulls it in. "Hm? Whats this..." Avi and E-114 flip through the old torn up pages, finding nothing of interest to them. "January 4th, 2010" E-114 and Avi read. "Says something about some sort of giant called Behemoth attacking this place. Wait... Behemoth.... The Behemoth was here too??? Well, its just an old diary... it could be some sort of made up thing."Says Avi. "Wait, my PDA is ringing" "What are you flipping doing in that universe, wot?" Mayor McFlapp says, over a lot of static. "Quiet McFlapp, my partner in crime is lost. Now quiet, I think I found a map to where he is!" Says E-114. "Well you better be bally careful, wot!" E-114 closed his PDA, and rolled down the hallway. He pulled out his binoculars, and looked for Hurricane. "I can't believe it! Those Bean Humans and Sanity Humans think that he's a Human!" E-114 gasped. "Well, they are probably Bean Humans after all. We are much more intelligent." Said Avi. E-114 continued to hide in corners and closets, while Avi just walked down the hallway. "I see Hurricane... he's talking with the two Sanity Humans we saw earlier." E-114 put a special device up to his ear, and began to listen to what they were saying. "Ms. Chidori, I do not think this new student is safe. He looks very powerful. He could be working for Gouron." E-114 shook his head and facepalmed. Hurricane would never look for some villain, he was never that stupid. "He's actually quite nice Souskou, unlike you." E-114 started to laugh, and realized he had forgotten all about Ben Hun. Where was he, anyway? "Well I think we'll be best friends!" Hurricane said. E-114 was now annoyed. He ran out of his hiding place and started towards Hurricane. "HURRICANE!" E-114 was suddenly tripped by Souskou, who sent E-114 crashing into a desk. "Owwwww...." "Now I have found the terrorist. Madam Captain and Ms. Chidori are safe." "Hey! What are you doing with those handcuffs!" E-114 was handcuffed, when his PDA started to ring. "Lookout! He has a timebomb!" "WARNING: DELETION ENERGY IS BEING KEPT BELOW HERE. PLEASE DO NOT REMOVE ANY PROTECTION TO KEEP THE ENERGY SAFE" "Listen Sanity Human! I need to get below here so I can get rid of that threatining deletion energy! Chapter VIII: Shadow Rider "Boss! I'M COMING!" Hurricane continually punched the floor tile until there was nothing left but a hole into the sewers. "Hurricane! Get me out of this!" "Okie Dokie boss!" Hurricane broke the handcuffs, and the 2 jumped into the sewer, when Avi came in... "Where'd he go!" "Well the terrorist went-" Souskou was quickly hit with a white fan. "Ow." "You idiot! He's not a terrorist!" Avi quickly jumped into the sewers, and ran after E-114 and Hurricane. "Stay here Ms. Chidori, I will make sure this terrorist is arrested and turned in to Mithril" "Wait-" Souskou jumped down the hole and after everyone. The sewers were all dark with small shiny green spots. It seemed several things had vanished where the green spots were. "Boss... this place is creepy..." "Well... that stuff seems to be underneath this pathway intersection." Avi quickly came and punched a hole in the intersection, to see lots of the Shadow Energy flowing creating some sort of path. The once black energy now had green spots. "Hmm... this has decepticon written all over it." "Oh would you shut it! We need a way to get to where the signal is strongest so my PDA can destroy it." E-114 said. "B-boss, whats that?" A shadow-penguin that seemed to be made out of this Deletion Energy walked across the deletion energy. It looked exactly like Mech Rider! "W-what... its Mech Rider!" E-114 said, surprised. "Well I'll go into Jet Mode so we can get across." "Stop!" Souskou was seen running down the hallway with an expression of anger. "AVI! Move it!" Avi transformed and E-114 and Hurricane got inside, while Souskou jumped on the top. "Ok, he's on top of us but oh well. We're arriving at the end of the hallway." "What are you doing? Is this strange matter part of some sort of diasese weapon?!?" "No! We're trying to stop this stuff!" The jet stopped at the end to see a large room with a glass ceiling. There was bubbling deletion energy covering what appears to be the structure of a mech." "N-no... it can't be that again..." "Hmm?" "Behemoth... its whats left of Behemoth..." The Shadow Mech Rider walked up to the old mech remains. "Ha ha...jghajdfkg...I mean perfect...now the japan will..dfshfhdfjhfa...I mean be under the control of Emeperor Shadow..ghadjfjdgf!" "It seems it can't speak correctly...what...?" Shadow Mech rider walked inside what was left of the mech, and all the deletion energy was sucked inside the mech. The mech bubbled and started to stand up, its head braking the class. It was about the size of a 2 story tall building. "This is Sargent Souskou Sagura, reporting to madam captain. It seems that Behemoth is rising from its grave." "You mean that thing was alive before? And that your captain is a girl?" "Affirmative." The mech jumped through the glass, smashing a hole in the floor of the schools library. Meanwhile, where the rest of the team is... "It seems there's some sort of strange energy flooding this small catacomb." "Wow...whats its doing Brain?" "Well, Ben Hun, it seems this strange black and green energy pool is all headed in the same direction: through that small hole!" All the deletion energy flows down the just a little bigger than a puffle sized hole." "Brain, can you go tell me whats down there!" "Why certainly." Brain walks through the hole, and Zenny is pushed in to follow. "W-what is this place..." "Well Zenny, it seems to be spilling into a small passage into a passage just smaller than us. It looks like it leads to the ocean." The foot of the mech stomps in, and Zenny and Brain make a run for it back to there master... Chapter IX: Shadow Behemoth "Woah! Brain, lets get out of here!" Ben Hun, Brain, and 12yz12ab escape being crushed by Shadow Behemoth, only to realize they forgot Director Zenny. "Oh boy... Ben Hun... what are we going to tell Director Chenny?" "Well according to my calculations, Zenny could have resisted the crush with his red puffle helmet..." "Well inventor, he's to much of a scardey cat to do that" "Oh well. We have to get moving!" Meanwhile... "Gosh darn it! The weaponry isn't doing any damage!" Souskou quickly ducked behind a table, and began to throw chairs that shattered what appeared to be shattered instantly against its body. "Wha ha...hfejgadkfjgfdajkgafdkjg...I mean ha" "Hurricane! We need some sort of plan... that eye is the only piece of it that won't delete us!" "OK Boss! The guy over there and his friends can take him. The one with the blue hair named Kaname said that guy with the black hair destroyed it before!" "OK Hurricane! Well it seems to be headed somewhere strange..." Souskou pulled out his communicator, which was flashing at the time. "Sargent Souskou Sagura, this is captain Teletha speaking. You have to destroy Behemoth. Its polluting the waters!" "Roger." With that, the battle to destroy it began. Souskou jumped on the arm, wearing gloves and a speacil suit, and set up small bombs to damage some joints. However, he was shooken off and continued towards the water, destroying and deleting everything in its path. Director Zenny had been stepped on, but instead of crushing him, he went flying to the top of a building. He had fear in his eyes, stareing as Shadow Behemoth came closer. "Please help me!" Director Zenny's natural red puffle instincts came, and Director Zenny fired himself out of a cannon directly at the glass eye window. "WARNING:LAMBDADRIVER CRITTICALLY DAMAGED: ONLY ONE MORE DIRECT HIT CAN BE TAKEN!" "Oh....hdojfdaghaghfgaklg...I mean man... fire the KZT Triple X at the Mithril Submarine!" "ROGER SIR!" Meanwhile back where Ben Hun, Brain, and 12yz12ab were... "Well Brain, I know how we can hurt that thing!" "How, Ben Hun?" "Well first I'll need to get to that satalite dish. I can contact the LOLcat universe and tell them to summon Ceiling Cat to help ruin that thing. We'll all be needed to do this!" Ben Hun and the rest of the crew climbed up a series of stairs and ladders, flipping switches and finnaly getting to the sattelite control pannel. "This is Ben Hun, Happycat. I need to have help from ceiling cat to destroy Shadow Behemoth." "You can haz help from Ceiling Cat for teh price of a rain of a 1000 cheezeburgerz!" "OK! Well we're probably going to help you anyway, so 2 things in one!" "Ok Ceiling Cat, do your thing!" Ceiling Cat was seen from a cloud, and summoned a great lightning storm to get a direct shoulder hit. "CRITICAL DAMAGE: TOO MANY MORE HITS AND WE ARE A GONER!" Shadow Mech Rider just grunted and sent the KZT Triple X flying towards Mithril. At Mithril... "Commander Teletha! We must destroy that massive missile!" "Aim the cannons to destroy it, and send the A S to Souskou so he can destroy it." "The A S launch pad is destroyed. It will have to be piloted there." "Send Mallisa Mao." "On a mission, madam captain." "Kurz Webber?" "Same mission. You seem to be the only one who can pilot it." "OK. I leave Mr. Kalidin and Mr. Marducis to be in charge while I am gone." "Madam Captain, this is dangerous!" "I must go!" Teletha got in the A S and rocketed off for Shadow Behemoth while they worked on destroying the missile. Back at Shadow Behemoth... "Ok Souskou, me and Hurricane have set up a temporary shield for the robot to smash. That way, you can destroy it." "Roger." Souskou started to climb a builing, and aimed a snowball blaster at the eye. "Your dead." The snowball hit the eye directly, causing massive damage. Then, a badly piloted mech came flying in and crashed right into Shadow Behemoth, causing it to collapse in seconds. Everyone went to the remains to see a Cat Arch opened where some of the old pieces were. Shadow Mech Rider was crushed under all of the machinery, and Teletha was only slightly injured. The A S, however, was completely obliterated. "Well bye you Sanity Humans. Me and my crew will be headed to somewhere new!" Yelled E, walking through the portal. "Wait!" Teletha stood up and ran in the portal, and Souskou followed. "You know, where was Avi during all this, I saw the Mech stand up, he untransformed and we were in such a hurry to chase it that Avi was just... gone..." E-114 said "Well Boss, I heard him say that he would have to protect Transformers from the Shadow Energy." "Hey E! We have 2 new guests. Now we can have an easier time stopping the shadow stuff. And Zenny followed along." Ben Hun said. "I am sargent Souskou Sagura, and I will help you stop this Shadow Energy." "I am Teletha. But my friends call me Tessa!" "Umm...guys... I kinda have to make it rain Cheeseburgers in LOLcats. So thats our next stop." "Well OK. The new people get an easy place." E said, as everyone headed for the portal. Back at the remains of Shadow Behemoth, Demongone was removing parts until he found part of a bladed crystal. "Perfect..." The Great Cheeseburger Hunt Category:Stories